T'as sniffer trop de poudreuse
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NewS. Shonen Ai. Ryo et Yamapi partent en vacances ensemble mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l’espéraient.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : T'as sniffer trop de poudreuse

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi partent en vacances ensemble mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'espéraient.

Note : Je suis en vacances et ça me donne des idées un peu, pas vraiment, nette on va dire. One Shot sans grand intérêt mais c'est gentil de le lire quand même.

T'as sniffer trop de poudreuse.

Tout devant lui était blanc. Tout autour de lui était froid. Tout se qu'il voyait et qu'il sentait n'était que de la neige, froide, humide et qui rentrait vicieusement dans son blouson jusque là mal fermé.

Ryo Nishikido avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé afin de pouvoir suivre son amant qui c'était prévu une petite semaine de vacances seul, au départ. D'accord, il avait était un peu jaloux d'entendre que son amoureux partirait tout seul l'abandonnant à son triste sort de travailleur. Son côté pervers avait aussi refusé de le laisser partir seul mais c'était une autre histoire.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à demander à son chéri ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pendant sa semaine de vacances, il c'était contenté de le suivre. Si il avait su, il aurait foutu son grain de sel dans les idylliques vacances de Yamashita Tomohisa.

_ PIIII ! J'en ai marre !!! Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ??

Tout le monde le regardait alors qu'il pestait depuis bien cinq minutes assis en plein milieu de la piste. Parce que oui, ils étaient partis à la neige ! Le chocolat chaud, les batailles de boules de neiges, tout les deux sous une seule couette pour se réchauffer après un peu trop de temps passé dehors, mais alors jamais il n'aurait pensé à faire du snowboard.

Lançant un regard tueur derrière son masque protecteur de soleil invisible, Ryo chercha son amant disparu du regard sans le trouver. Il n'avait quand même pas vraiment disparu ?

Poussant un grognement de colère et de frustration, Nishikido essaya de se relever mais même pour le ranger Yellow, rester debout alors que le vent lui soufflait dessus qu'il devait se rasseoir avec en plus la pente qui s'amusait à lui rappeler qu'une planche ça glissait, ne l'aidait pas à rester debout.

C'est après une nouvelle gamelle plus spectaculaire que douloureuse que le Kanjani entendit un rire raisonner derrière lui.

_ PIIIIII ! Où t'étais ??

_ T'étais tellement lent que je m'en suis refais une pendant que tu te débattais avec ton snow.

_ Il ne veut pas avancer !! Ce n'est pas ma faute !!!

S'asseyant à côté de son aîné, Yamapi se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser son amant venir avec lui en vacances. Ayant toujours aimé les sports de glisse surtout le snowboard, Yamashita avait décidé qu'il passerait sa semaine de vacances à la neige histoire de ne pas prendre le truc. Lui aussi avait eu du mal au début mais il n'avait pas pester tant que ça !!

Soupirant devant son amant qui continuait à pester contre le vent qui soufflait trop fort, la neige qui tombait alors qu'il y en avait déjà plein et le soleil qui refusait de pointer le bout de son nez, Tomohisa se redressa sur ses jambes descendant d'un virage bien contrôler arrivant en face de Ryo avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

_ Si tu arrêtais de pester et que tu essayais de faire se que je t'ai dis pour une fois.

Voyant son aîné continuer à pester tout en se relevant, Yamapi fit de même avant de tendre ses mains vers Ryo qui les attrapa afin de rester droit.

_ Si tu fais ce que je suis entrain de faire et que tu écoute se que je te dis, tu devrais y arriver.

Resserrant sa prise sur les mains de son cadet, Nishikido commença à se laisser glisser doucement avant que Pi ne commence à lui parler d'une voix calme et rassurante. Suivant le mouvement que son leader lui indiquait de faire, Ryo réussi enfin après près de 2 heures d'essai infructueux à faire son premier virage. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres planquées sous son écharpe alors que Yamashita lui faisait faire son deuxième virage complet.

Finalement, quand on ne tombait pas toutes les 30 secondes, ça pouvait être marrant comme sport.

Voyant son aîné se concentrer de plus en plus sur le sol et se qu'il devait faire pour que ses virages réussissent, Yamashita desserra petit à petit la prise qu'il avait sur les mains de son amant. Regardant le Kanjani faire son premier virage seul, Yamapi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant tomber lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus personne ne le tenait.

_ PIIIIIII !

_ Quoi ? Tu t'en es bien sorti tout seul !

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

_ Menteur ! Je t'ai vu sourire.

_ Je préfère quand tu me tiens.

_ Et moi, j'préfère quand je peux descendre toute une piste sans m'arrêter tous les trois virages.

Recommençant à pester tout en enfonçant un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe, Ryo comprit que si il ne voulait pas d'un Yamapi de mauvaise humeur le soir, il avait plutôt intérêt à faire des efforts.

_ C'est comme la danse Ryo, faut s'entraîner !

_ Se serais mieux si j'y gagnais quelque chose à la fin.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Fais moi un bisou.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai réussi à faire un virage tout seul.

Ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules, Pi descendit quand même se placer devant Ryo.

_ Et si quelqu'un nous reconnaissait ?

_ Pi ! Je suis tellement perdu entre mon bonnet, mon masque et mon écharpe que même toi tu aura du mal à retrouver mes lèvres alors pour que des fans nous reconnaissent, surtout avec ce satané brouillard qui fait qu'on voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, ce serait un vrai miracle.

_ On ne voit pas ton nez, il est caché dans ton écharpe.

_ Raison de plus ! Embrasse-moi et finit la piste puis remonte et reviens me chercher. Je ferais se que je peux pour avancer si tu me promet un autre baiser.

Faisant semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, Yamashita se baissa finalement baissant l'écharpe encombrante de son amant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Marché conclu. Je refais celle-là et quand je reviens je veux que tu sois au moins au panneau 10 là-bas ! Et pas de dérapage, ce serait trop simple !

_ Ok ! Je vais faire ce que je peux !

Après un dernier sourire entendu, Ryo remis son écharpe en place parce qu'il caillait quelque chose de bien, avant de faire signe à Yamapi qu'il pouvait partir.

Il regarda son amant faire quelques virages rapides et bien contrôler admiratif avant de se redresser pour s'élancer sur la piste essayant de faire son premier virage correct et seul. Malheureusement, l'entraînement n'étais pas encore là et il tomba une nouvelle fois laissant la neige congeler un peu plus le bas de son pull.

Pestant une nouvelle fois, Nishikido se redressa encore essayant toujours de finir se fichue virage. Qui sait peut-être que si il y arrivait son chéri lui accorderai une nuit bien au chaud caché sous les couvertures. Non, il n'était pas pervers. Il avait froid !

Après plusieurs minutes et une tonne de virages loupés, le Kanjani arriva enfin au panneau 10 et il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

_ PIIIIII ! J'en ai marre !

_ Pourtant t'y était presque au dernier.

Sursautant, Ryo se retourna doucement pour voir que Yamapi lui souriait tranquillement assis derrière lui.

_ Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?

_ J'ai vu tes deux ou trois dernières tentatives de virage.

_ Oh ! J'ai le droit à mon bisou quand même ?

_ Oui mais je vais devoir rester avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ils sont entrain de fermer les pistes.

_ Ca craint !

Regardant autour de lui, Ryo remarqua qu'à part quelques kamikaze qui leurs passaient devant à fond, ils étaient les seuls sur la piste.

_ Va falloir se dépêcher ?

_ Un peu.

Descendant d'un nouveau virage trop beau pour être vrai, Yamapi se plaça devant son amant avant de se baisser pour lui faire un bisou.

_ Allez courage !

Attrapant les mains de son aîné, Yamashita l'aida à se relever avant de l'aider à faire ses virages.

Après quelques minutes de descendante, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de la première piste de Ryo suivit par un agent de la station qui vérifiait qu'il ne restait personne sur les pistes. Une fois tout en bas, Nishikido détacha son snowboard avant de se relever pour aller voir son amant qui avait le regard fixé sur la piste sans bouger.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ J'aurais bien aimé faire un peu de hors piste avec toute la bonne poudreuse qu'il doit y avoir, ça doit être le rêve.

Tiquant à la remarque, comprenant que c'était de sa faute si Yamashita n'avait pas pu faire se qu'il voulait alors que lui c'était fait chier pour essayer de faire plaisir à son amant, Ryo s'énerva un peu.

_ Et ben, demain je viendrais pas avec toi comme ça tu pourra faire ce que tu voudra !!

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'adore la poudreuse !

Se penchant vers le sol, Ryo récupéra une grande poignée de neige avant de s'approcher de son amant toujours le regard dans le vide. Il avait qu'à venir le rejoindre lors de ses diverses gamelles, il en aurait vu assez de la poudreuse plutôt que de descendre de façon à filer des complexes aux meilleurs skieurs.

_ Fallait le dire !

S'approchant encore un peu plus de son leader, Nishikido mis sa main pleine de poudreuse devant la bouche de Yamapi le forçant à en avaler un peu alors qu'un sourire sadique s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ryo empêcha Pi de se libérer de sa prise alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à l'attaque.

_ Je t'en aurais fais manger aussi.

S'éloignant de son amant afin de regarder son œuvre, le Kanjani laissa son rire s'élever dans les airs. A ce moment là, Yamashita se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser passer ça.

Retirant son bonnet et son écharpe à présent couvert de neige, Yamapi se déchaussa avant de mettre ton son attirail dans l'une des grandes poches de son manteau pensant bien à y ajouter ses lunettes.

Pendant les mouvements très lents de Pi, Ryo eu tout le loisir d'admirer le joli postérieur, ou ce qu'il en devinait à travers la combinaison, de son amant. Il ne fit donc pas du tout attention à ce dis petit ami qui attrapait une bonne poignée de neige avant qu'il ne se retourne rapidement vers lui pour lui envoyer en plein visage.

Retirant à son tour ses protections contre le froid, Nishikido laissa un sourire carnassier apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_ PIIIII !

_ Quoi ? T'en veux encore ?

Et une nouvelle boule de neige lui arriva en plein visage sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Ah ! Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. S'en suivit un énorme bataille de boule de neige qui ne se termina que lorsque Ryo réussi à bloquer Yamashita sous lui.

Alors ils étaient là, se regardant tout en rigolant encore un peu devant leurs bêtises puis Ryo se pencha un peu plus afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles un peu gercé par le froid de son amant. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement alors qu'ils laissaient leurs langues se rencontrer et jouer ensemble.

Ils mirent fin au baiser seulement quand l'air commença à leurs manquer.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

_ Maintenant ?

La tête de Ryo fit un signe affirmatif alors que ses yeux remplient de désirs ne quittaient pas ceux de Yamapi.

_ Dans la neige ?

_ Se serait bien.

_ Tu détestes la neige.

_ Oui. Sauf quand tu es allongé dessus.

Le rire de Pi s'éleva dans le vent faisant sourire un peu plus son amant.

_ Je crois que t'as sniffer un peu trop de poudreuse.

A suivre.

Je sais c'est pas très intéressant mais j'suis en vacance à la neige alors forcément ça donne des idées débiles. Et je parie qu'ils doivent être trop chou en tenue de ski ces deux-là ^_^ !

Par contre, c'est parce que je suis en vacances à la neige que je n'ai pas mes fics à chapitre sur moi et que donc je ne peux pas les avancer. Mais je peux toujours vous écrire des One Shot. Ca me passe le temps quand je suis pas sur les piste à me manger la poudreuse (sachez quand même que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis en débutant mais c'est un plaisir la poudreuse d'où l'idée de la fic !!)

Chibi


End file.
